Spiderman: Into the Venomverse
by CaptainRogers41
Summary: Following the aftermath of "SPIDERMAN: FAR FROM HOME" (SPOILERS) Peter Parker is left confused and miserable until he's informed that the multiverse exists. CONTAINS SPOILERS TO FAR FROM HOME! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy! COMPLETED STORY! NEXT STORY WILL SHOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER CHAPTER 5!
1. Fury's Assignment

Spiderman: Into the Venomverse

Peter Parker, 16 year old Midtown High student from Queens yet what has happened in the past few months has left Peter totally miserable.

With the epic showdown against the mad illusionist Mysterio, aka Quentin Beck, it ended with Beck making the whole world including New York believe Spiderman is the villain they never saw and to make it worse he exposed Spiderman's identity as Peter parker.

Unfortunately it means that Peter Parker is no longer safe as Spiderman, nor himself anywhere which is now preventing Peter from living his life.

Luckily Nick Fury decided to take Peter and his Aunt May away from the city to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base just outside San Francisco.

For the time being, Peter has spent the last 2 months sleeping in a room with a few hundred S.H.I.E.L.D. officials just on the other side. Who knows if Peter will ever get back to Queens, or even see MJ or Ned again.

CHAPTER 1:

Peter sits, gazing into his bowl of cereal suddenly losing his appetite as he hears the news channel turn on.

"This is Jameson of the Daily Bugle, New York's own Spiderman also known as 16 year old Queens student Peter Parker has vanished along with his Aunt May and have been filed missing for the last 2 months, is New York now safe without the unmasked menace Spiderman?"

The small television turned off, Peter looked to the doorway and saw Aunt May standing with a hamper of laundry in her right hand and the remote control in her left.

"Now why do you do this to yourself?" she put the laundry down and sat down at the small table Peter was sitting at. "Watching these reporters talk about you like this won't help you get over the fact that we can't go back, Peter" she added.

"I know but Agent Hill said," he began explaining.

"No matter what Agent Hill says Peter you know it's up to Fury what happens to you," she interrupted.

"The world knew who Captain America was, they knew who Hawkeye and Black Widow were…" he paused, "they knew who Iron Man was May," he stood and began pacing.

"They all knew what they were doing Peter, no matter how much people hated them they kept going and I'm sorry to say but right now isn't the time to be a hero Pete," she said with sympathy.

"Tony left me with all of his inventions knowing it would help me become the Avenger he knew I could be and if the world hating me is going to stop that then maybe I'm not meant to be an Avenger at all!" Peter explained.

"Peter, you know this…" she stood and put her hand on his shoulder, "with great power comes great-."

"Responsibility…" Peter looked down, "I know."

As they both stood, Maria Hill stood at the doorway waiting for the right time to interrupt their family discussion.

"Agent Hill!" Peter looked at the doorway having not heard any news from her in a few weeks.

"Peter, Fury wants to talk to you," she said, Peter's face lit up.

"Okay, cool" Peter looked back at May and she smiled and nodded, Peter followed Agent Hill out.

They walked down the long hallway that made up part of what was the secret base located underwater outside San Francisco.

"So, did Fury say what he wants to talk about?" Peter asked as the walked side by side down the hallway.

"No, he just said he wanted to talk to you," she replied.

"Did he say anything about Spiderman, or if we can go back home or-" Peter went on.

"Peter…" she interrupted him, "all you should know is that it's important since it's been months since you've talked but all you can do is hope for the best."

"Yeah…" Peter concluded, they both began walking again until they finally reached their destination.

The large circular room was empty besides Fury and an old man sitting at a circular conference table that was the center of the room. The room was lit by the holographic interface that projected from the middle of the table, Peter and Maria sat down.

"Hello Parker," Fury said as Peter sat down, "you've met Mr. Rogers here before correct?"

"Wait...you're-" Peter paused, "dude your Captain America!" he blurted out.

"Unfortunately those days are behind me," Steve laughed, "luckily Fury here gave me a job for the time being."

"You work for Shield now?" Peter asked.

"Not exactly…" Steve explained.

"Welcome to the next part of your assignment Parker," Fury interrupted and slid a large file across the table towards Peter.  
"A.R.M.O.R.?" Peter red from the first page of the file and looked up at them all.

"With Mr. Rogers experience he will now be the lead of our new organization" Fury smirked proudly.

"Alternate Reality Monitoring and Operational Response Agency," Maria Hill added.

"Alternate Reality?" Peter asked looking around at them, "like the Multiverse?"

"Precisely" Steve answered.

"No offense but the multiverse is the reason we let Quentin Beck persuade us into trusting him," Peter explained, "and it didn't end well."

"We believe that Beck was working with someone from another universe," Maria began to explain, "we have our reasons to believe Beck wasn't the brains behind the operation."

"When Thanos destroyed the Infinity stones it tore a whole in spacetime, we believe that when we brought the stones from the past to the present where the stones had already been destroyed we confused the universe and now random rifts could open up around the universe" Steve explained.

Peter's was surprised, his mouth slightly open as he tried to comprehend what Steve Rogers had just explained to him.

"That's so cool…" Peter smiled and sat back in his chair.

"For now but now we have the technology to predict where any anomalies that open up are" Maria said.

Fury stood and looked at Peter, who was still entertained by the short science class they just had from Steve.

"Parker, your taking a trip to San Francisco" he said. 


	2. A Day in San Francisco

Spiderman: Into the Venomverse

CHAPTER 2:

"And over there is the Golden Gate bridge," Happy pointed towards the distance and Peter snapped out of his daydream

"We almost there?" Peter asked looking at Happy's phone which sat in the seat of the speedboat next to him.

"Should be there shortly…" Happy glanced at the screen of the GPS, Peter still had his eyes on the phone.

Peter aimed and shot a web that latched onto the phone and before he could bring it back towards him Happy grabbed the phone.

"Peter!" Happy struggled to pull the webs off the back of his phone, "Peter I know you want to talk to your friends but you can't!"

"Fine, fine okay" Peter muttered before sitting back and crossing his arms. He began to look at the buildings of San Francisco in the distance which reminded him a lot of New York.

"I'm sorry Pete but if Fury found out you contacted your friends he'll probably take this assignment away from you," Happy said as they neared the docks.

After parking the boat in the bay Peter stood, Happy looked up at him and then down at Peter's backpack.

"Instructions are in there, radio, money for food, and a disguise," Happy went on, "this isn't New York but you never know if a tourist will point you out so put the glasses and hat on."

Peter opened the bag and pulled Tony's glasses and a hat out, he put both of them on and looked up at the dock and then back at Happy.

"Good luck Pete," Happy smiled.

"Thanks Happy," Peter smiled, "keep an eye on May for me while I'm gone, make sure she's ok."

"Of course," Happy gave his last farewell and Peter jumped onto the dock and headed towards the city for his assignment.

"Hello Peter," Peter recognised the voice as Edith, the AI that was given to him by Tony after what happened he died.

"Good to hear your voice again Edith," Peter greeted and began walking and admiring the storefronts and people of San Francisco.

"I've been equipped with a tracker that will help track the next anomaly in San Francisco," Edith explained, "I will inform you when another anomaly appears."

"Thanks Edith," Peter said, "I'd like to call someone please actually."

"Sorry Peter but Agent Fury has banned communicational services and if you try to call anyone using another type of phone I will have to alert him," Edith said.

"Man, and I thought Tony gave you to me," Peter said, "is there anywhere to go around here that I can wait around until some interdimensional portal opens up?"

"There is a comic book store located around the corner," Edith showed a screen that directed Peter to the comic book store.

Peter stood outside the comic book store a few minutes later, looking up at the sign.

"Excelsior Comics" Peter smiled and looked through the glass at the merchandise, "cool."

The bell rang as Peter walked through the door, the shelves were filled with comics and props from comics. An old man sat in a chair behind the front register, his hair white with some grey at the top, he had black rimmed glasses on that resembled Peter's. The man was reading a Thor comic book while playing with a prop of Thor's hammer.

"Guess your worthy then huh?" Peter asked pointing to the hammer jokingly.

"Man, I wonder where that guy went" the man said and laughed, making Peter start to wonder the same thing.

Peter sat down and flipped through comic books awaiting Edith's tip that anything coming from another universe shows up. After a few hours Peter sat against the wall asleep with a few comic books next to him he'd been reading.

"Peter, we've got something" Edith said, a bright flashing light shined on the screen of the glasses which awakened Peter.

"Wha-where!" Peter sat up startled, "where is it Edith?"

A man, around his 30's, walked down the sidewalk with a cup of coffee in his hand and phone in the other. A camera hung from a strap wrapped over the man's shoulder, the man froze and looked around for a second before beginning to walk again.

"Stupid phone…" Eddie held his phone up, as he couldn't get a connection.

"What is wrong?" Venom asked, the voice inside Eddie's head asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Eddie said, "can't even make a phone call, jeez."

Eddie turned and tried walking into his apartment, but the sign on the door said "TO BE CONDEMNED" which finally made Eddie lose it.

Suddenly, Peter ran past, accidentally nudging Eddie and making him drop his coffee on the concrete sidewalk.

"What are you kidding me!" Eddie yelled ahead at who he thought was a stranger, "watch it kid!"

"He did something bad!" Venom said.

"Chill, chill alright" Eddie said, "just some stupid kid, no harm done I guess but now I'm without service and a coffee."

"Peter, you passed it" Edith warned, "turn around, behind you."

"Where?" Peter looked around as people walked by, "who is it, I can't tell?"

As Peter stood, Eddie walked up to him and pushed him into the nearby alleyway.

"Real funny!" Eddie yelled, "how old are you, 15? Learn how to walk!"

"What the hell are you talking about man!" Peter felt his spidey sense and immediately jumped into action and shot a small web at Eddie's shoulder.

"What the-" Eddie backed up and tried pulling it off, Eddie's hand became a thick black substance and soon it spread down to his whole arm. He threw Peter against the wall and Venom started to form, Peter kicked him in the stomach long enough to begin running down the alley.

"Get back here!" Venom roared with anger and now in full form launched himself towards Peter.

His spidey sense alerted him, Peter shot a web and launched towards the nearest building and began climbing up the wall. Venom ran on all fours and began flying up the wall after Peter, Venom grabbed Peter's ankle and threw him towards the ground.

Peter fell towards the ground but shot a web which broke immediately yet slowed his fall, he landed on the hard ground and looked up as Venom jumped down to the ground. Venom stood over Peter looking hungry, Peter looked up in shock.

"Who are you man!?" Peter asked holding his hands up slightly to show he won't attack him anymore.

"I am Venom!" Venom said, Peter laid on the ground looking up confused.

"Peter, would you like me to send help?" Edith asked, Peter was lucky he still had the glasses on after the great fall.

"Who is that!" Venom yelled in Peter's face, showing all his teeth, "who are you!"

"My name is Peter Parker!" Peter yelled back trying to persuade him, "Spiderman! I'm Spiderman!"

Venom sunk down and disappeared, leaving behind Eddie in his place who stood over Peter.

"Hello Peter Parker, my name is Eddie Brock" Eddie looked down, "now tell me where the hell I am because I know there's something wrong!"


	3. New Arrivals

Spiderman: Into the Venomverse

CHAPTER 3:

"Where am I!" Venom's voice came from Eddie's mouth, Peter laid frozen.

Peter leapt up to his feet and stood, Eddie seemed irritated and confused.

"Okay, so this is going to sound crazy…" Peter began pacing back and forth in the alley trying to remember what Steve had said.

"So when the Infinity Stones-" Peter paused, "no wait… the universe."

"Spit it out!" Eddie said angrily, "what the hell is going on!"

"Let's just say your...in a different universe right now!" Peter finally blurted out, Eddie stood looking even more angry.

"Another Universe?" Eddie repeated, "is this some kind of joke to you kid?"

"No wait!" Peter stopped Eddie from walking away, "I'm serious!"

"So your telling me I walked into a universe without even noticing?" Eddie asked, "because I'm known for noticing things others don't."

"We'll figure this out but it's important that I bring you back to A.R.M.O.R." Peter explained.

"What the hell is Armor?" Eddie asked, "what the hell are you anyways? How can you climb on walls?"

"I'll explain...Fury will explain everything," Peter looked around, "and please...don't ask me who Fury is because I question myself that a lot."

"Do you hear that?" Eddie asked, "what the hell is that noise?" Eddie covered his ears.

"What?" Peter asked, "what do you hear?"

Both of them blinked and for a split second Peter felt like he was flying and soon snapped out of it realising what had happened. Both of them were in the alleyway, yet not the same one, they were both pressed against the wall by a huge delivery van.

"Did we just…!" Peter stuttered, "dude we just went through a portal!"

"Stupid van!" Venom said, Eddie's hand turned into Venom's and immediately threw the van to the other side of the alley which set them free.

Peter walked out onto the sidewalk looking around, not seeing any difference between the universes.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled, "get back here kid!"

"Edith where are we?" Peter asked, Eddie walked up next to Peter.

"Not finding a location Peter," Edith responded, "about 100 of my functions are not responding for some reason."

"That's because this isn't your universe," Eddie said, "It's mine."

"Can you call Fury Edith?" Peter asked.

"Phone number doesn't exist Peter," Edith replied.

"Call Aunt May!" Peter said.

"Does not exist," Edith replied again.

"Call Happy Hogan!" Peter said finally.

"Calling…" Edith said.

"Hello this is Happy's Pizza, how may I help you?" a recognised voice said on the line.

"Happy?" Peter asked.

"Yes, this is Happy," Happy replied, "you gonna order something or keep asking stupid questions?"

Peter had ended the call, realising there's no point in calling.

"Alright, well good luck figuring out things kid," Eddie said as he walked away.

"Wait, what?" Peter yelled, "You're leaving?"

"This is my universe!" Eddie turned and yelled, "I live here!"

An hour later Peter sat in a cafe writing on a napkin, wondering how he's going to get home.

"Edith, you find a connection yet?" Peter asked.

"I am able to access the internet now, Peter," Edith said.

"Ok, great," Peter said, "search 'Avengers' please"

"No relatable searches, the Avengers do not exist," Edith replied.

"Search Captain America," Peter said.

"No relatable searches," Edith said.

"Steve Rogers," Peter said.

"Steve Rogers, deceased, he was a lawyer in New York," Edith explained.

"That's weird," Peter sat confused, "In this universe Steve Rogers is dead, he never got the super soldier serum, and he never became Captain America."

Peter reached into his bag and pulled out his spiderman suit, which he put inside secretly without Happy noticing.

"Maybe it's time to clear my mind," Peter said, "haven't worn this in months."

Peter changed and ran outside, immediately shooting a web and launched into the air, he began swinging across San Francisco. People gazed up as he swung over them, taking pictures and cheering as he went by. For a minute Peter remembered when this happened everyday, yet those days may be over.

Before he could shoot another web towards a building, Venom flew through the and tackled Peter down onto the top of a nearby building.

"What the hell man…" Peter said sorely, he pulled off his mask knowing that it was Eddie.

Part of Venom's face opened up and revealed Eddie's face, which looked angry as usual.

"You're kidding me right?" Eddie asked, Peter sat up.

"What did I do?" Peter asked.

"I leave you for an hour and now you're swinging through New York wearing a red and blue costume!"

"If you really think about it…" Peter began saying, "this is your fault for ditching me."

"You're really going to blame me for us getting stuck in my universe?" Eddie scoffed.

Suddenly, a bolt attached to a wire flew through the air, sinking its claws into Venom's chest. Eddie and Venom yelled in pain, the claws started electrocuting them both, Peter read the word 'OsCorp' on the side of the arrow.

"Peter Parker!" a man's voice yelled from behind, Peter looked around and saw him.

He was a huge man with a deranged look on his face, his black hair was long and unkempt, he wore leather and had multiple weapons on him.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while," the man smiled, "you'll fit in greatly with the others."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter said, he immediately shot a web at the man but the man dodged each one he shot.

Eddie was in human form now, he lay unconscious on the ground and was injured. Peter was confused and wondering how the man knew his name.

The man shot another steel bolt at Peter but Peter jumped out of the way and shot multiple webs his way. The man then pulled another small pistol from his belt and shot a dart at Peter which he dodged again, the man finally threw a canister in front of Peter.

"What the hell!" Peter felt his spidey sense tell him to get out of there but he wasn't fast enough, the canister exploded and shot fumes at Peter.

Peter fell to his knees becoming ill, feeling like he hadn't slept in days yet he knew that wasn't the problem. The man walked up to Peter wearing a mask over his mouth and nose, he looked down at Peter and then everything went black.


	4. Dinner at the Osborn's

Spiderman: Into the Venomverse

CHAPTER 4:

Peter opened his eyes, for a moment he thought he was at home in his apartment building in Queens but that thought soon faded at the sound of a loud noise.

"Hello!?" Peter asked as he sat up, realising he was in a cell which wasn't very big.

The cell was dark, the door of the cell seemed reinforced and even if he got the door off there were lasers preventing him from walking through without getting seriously hurt. Peter also realised he had a shock collar on which he had no idea what will trigger it.

"Hi…?" a man's voice said from the cell across from his, Peter immediately ran over and looked through the small barred window of the cell.

"Who is that?" Peter asked, suddenly a man's face appeared at his window of the cell door and Peter quickly realised who it was.

"Scott Lang?" Peter asked.

"Oh my god!" Scott pointed through the window, "you're that spider guy!"

"It's...it's Spiderman but it's all good," Peter corrected.

"Yeah we met before-or well we didn't actually meet but we were in the same place at the same time," Scott explained, "you made me fall onto a plane at the airport and then we were both fighting Thanos the day everyone got snapped back into reality."

"Yeah yeah, but hey…" Peter said, "do you know where exactly we are?"

"Nope," Scott replied, "I mean some weird guy kidnapped me, looked like some kind of bounty hunter but besides that I woke up here about an hour ago I'm guessing."

"Are we in our universe?" Peter asked.

"I mean, I guess so…" Scott said, "what do you mean ours, what'd you go to another universe or something?"

"Well...yeah sort of and then the guy you were talking about kidnapped me," Peter said.

Peter looked at the cell door of Scott's cell and saw the engraved letters that read "Ant" on it.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Your cell...it says Ant on it," Peter said, "What does mine say?"

"It says…" Scott squinted, "Spider…"

"It's like he's collecting us…" Peter muttered.

"Hey wait a second," Scott said, "I'm not actually an ant! It's just my suit!"

"Wait, where's all our stuff?" Peter asked realising Edith and his web shooters, along with his suit were all missing.

"Well I'm useless without my suit…" Scott said, "tell me about this universe thing."

"Well...on the you guys brought all of us back with the snap," Peter began to explain, "bringing the stones from the past to the present almost caused a rip in the universe."

"Well technically the stones still exist…" Scott explained, "energy can't be created or destroyed so the stones are still out there somewhere...just really really small."

"So you're saying because there were 12 stones in one time that it caused a rip in space?" Peter asked.

"Space and time most likely under the circumstances that there was a time stone then…" Scott began pacing, "well whatever this hunter wants from us can't be very good."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from the hallway, two guards came and unlocked the cells and grabbed Scott and Peter from them.

A short while later the guards sat them down at a large table filled with assortments of food and beverages. The same man who kidnapped them sat at one end of the table, another man walked in and sat down on the other end.

"Peter Parker, Scott Lang," the one man greeted, "you both know...oh yes I forgot you don't but this is one of my colleagues Kraven the Hunter."

"What is this?" Scott asked, neither of them had any chance of escaping with the shock collars along with the amount of guards at the exits.

"My name is Norman Osborn, and you both have something I want!" Norman went on, "unfortunately Mr. Beck couldn't well...be here today but you know why that is Peter don't you?"

"Wait a second…" Peter paused, "you were the one who sent Beck after me!"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Norman sat up, "Tony Stark left a mark on this world that will forever cause harm to it."

"Tony Stark was a great man!" Peter yelled angrily.

"Tony Stark was a fraud!" Norman yelled, now standing.

"What the hell do you have against him?" Scott asked.

"Tony Stark stole the technology business right out from underneath OsCorp...we could've changed the world but no...nobody wanted OsCorp products..they wanted Iron Man's products!" he mocked.

"What do you want with me?" Scott asked.

"Hank Pym's a rather hard man to locate...luckily your backup,"with that suit of yours I can easily shrink down grab those Infinity stones that luckily Tony left on file with Edith and become the Ultimate Avenger."

"You sound a lot like Thanos…" Scott said, "trying to do right for the people even though your just a fraud."

"Everyone will love me!" Norman stood and looked up like he was looking into a dream, "Norman Osborn, the Ultimate Avenger!"

Peter and Scott exchanged looks, then realised Kraven the Hunter still sat in the room who had looked angry and impatient.

"You said when this is over I can have all 3, no?" Kraven asked, "and I get reward bonus too for bringing them to you?"

"Of course of course Sergei, when the right time comes you can have whatever you want," Norman smiled.

"Where's Eddie?" Peter asked, realising he hadn't seen or heard Eddie in any of the cells.

"Oh yes, Mr. Brock will not be attending tonight he is very ill…" Norman lied, "the man from the other universe huh?"

"How did you find us anyways?" Peter asked, "Eddie and I were in another universe…"

"Kraven here is from another universe, the first one to come to our world," Norman explained, "in his universe there is a man named Dr. Connor's was it?"

"He had a machine...that can navigate the...what you call the 'multiverse'" Kraven said.

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"He was a man with the power to turn into a lizard…" Kraven went on, " I killed him with my bare hands and hung his head on my wall."

"Alright alright...that's enough Sergei," Norman leaned back in his seat, "tomorrow will open up a portal to the planet the stones were destroyed on and find and retrieve them."

"Your crazy…" Scott said.

The room began to shake, the water in each of their glasses moved back and forth, soon enough Venom launched through the floor and up onto the table and stared right at Norman Osborn's horrified face.


	5. The Last Avengers

Spiderman: Into the Venomverse

CHAPTER 5:

"Alrighty, time to go!" Scott stood and tried to run out the exit but the guards started swarming the room.

Kraven was attempting to put Venom in a headlock, while Norman began trying to escape through the swarm of guards.

"Get Norman!" Peter yelled towards Scott, Scott nodded and picked up a few plates for some reason. Scott began smashing plates over guards heads, Peter began doing the same but it wouldn't last forever.

"Grab a gun!" Peter yelled, Scott smashed a plate in a guards face and grabbed his gun from his hand and began spraying taser bullets across the room. Peter leapt up to the ceiling and climbed over everyone to the exit where Norman began running out of.

Peter swung from the doorframe and launched feet first at Norman, Norman was pushed against the wall and dropped the silver suitcase he was holding.

"It's over Norman!" Peter said grabbing the suitcase, "just so you know, the Avengers will be back."

Norman sat against the wall unable to get up from the pain, Peter opened the suitcase and realised all their belongings were inside. Scott slid out of the room and ran over towards the suitcase, in a few minutes he changed into his Ant-Man suit and Peter changed into his Spiderman suit, Peter grabbed Edith and they were both ready.

Peter attached his web shooters to his wrists and they both ran into the room where Venom was still fighting Kraven. Peter went high and Scott went low, Peter went up to the ceiling and Scott shrunk down and began flipping guards over with his incredible strength.

Peter set his web shooters on spray, immediately beginning to web the whole room. Scott went back to regular size and was now standing on the table, Venom had already thrown Kraven into the wall hard enough that Kraven sat basically in the wall.

"He is strong!" Venom yelled beginning to walk over the guards and towards Kraven who was struggling to get out of the wall.

"Wait!" Peter said, "don't kill him, we can lock him up at Shield."

"He is not human!" Venom yelled, "he deserves to be eaten!"

"No…" Scott said, "he has the technology to get you back to your universe."

Venom reached into the wall and pulled Kraven out by the fur jacket he wore, his eyes were closed and seemed unconscious.

"You…" Kraven started talking, "You're…" he opened his eyes, "You'll be the gem of my collection some day."

After that last word he held out a small device and pressed a button, Venom roared in anger realising what he was doing.

In seconds Kraven disapparated into a bright light, Venom stood for a few seconds before turning to Peter and Scott.

"This is your fault!" Eddie started to come back, Venom slowly starting to fade away as all the anger came from Eddie.

"No!" Peter said, "It's not, I didn't decide to bring you to this universe!"

Eddie stood in full form and came awfully close to Peter, as if he were going to take a swing at him.

"You can come to Shield," Peter explained, "you can stay there, we'll find out how to get you back."

"My life...I may never see it again!" Eddie put his hands on his face furiously, then began slamming his foot on the table below them.

"Let's go…" Scott said, the three of them walked down through the large building it now seeming empty.

"Norman got away…" Peter said as they were in the elevator, Eddie had his head up against the door of the elevator, his eyes closed.

"He can't do anything without the suit…" Scott said, "I'll make sure Hank, Janet, and Hope are safe."

"Will you come with us to Shield?" Peter asked, "your one of the last Avenger's on Earth after all."

"Wait a second…" Scott said, "I'm an Avenger!?"

"You fought at the airport didn't you?" Peter asked, "You fought at the Avenger's base ruins against Thanos's army didn't you?"

"Yeah...I guess I did," Scott smirked, "yeah, I'll come with you guys."

"This isn't the end you know…" Eddie said quietly, "with Norman out there...he'll keep going."

"We'll find him...and we know Kraven will be back," Peter said, "and when he does we stop him and we take that device and get you home."

Eddie stood looking over the situation, he sighed, the doors to the elevator opened after going down 100 floors.

"Does this mean I'm an Avenger too?" Eddie asked thinking the title was pretty cool.

"Yeah, sure" Peter said.

As Eddie walked out of the elevator first, Peter and Scott exchanged looks, Peter shook his head not knowing if Eddie was really an Avenger yet.

They all walked to the main doors to the lobby and walked outside, Peter's heart dropped.

"What the…" Peter looked up at the buildings he recognised as the ones in the one and the only New York City.

"I'm back…" Peter gazed up, realising that his home was also the place he shouldn't be.


End file.
